


I Want To Play

by JustJen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJen/pseuds/JustJen
Summary: Saeran gets his first blow job while your boyfriend is away...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a piece simply for releasing some sexual tension while trying to write my other works :D

“W-What are you doing?” He looked down at me from where he was sitting on the couch. I had nestled my way between his legs after finding my way over to him on my hands and knees. 

“Saeyoung’s not here.” I smirked at him and he looked at me like a lost child.

“A-And?” I slid my hands up his thighs slowly watching him with a desperate hunger before replying. 

“And, sweet little Saeran, I want to play with you.” His eyes widened as his cheeks flushed. 

“P-Play with me how?” His face nearly matched his hair as I pressed kisses up his pant legs on his inner thighs. I didn’t bother looking up this time when I responded.

“I want to play with your...toy.” His gasp made me even hotter as I began to unbutton and unzip his pants. Though he looked completely lost, he didn’t fight me either which I took as a sign he was interested in where this was going. He lifted off the couch so I could pull his pants and boxers down and a fucking beautiful erection awaited me. Our eyes met once more but I wanted verbal confirmation that this was in fact something he also wanted.

“May I?” He eyed me suspiciously a moment looking unsure of what came next.

“What is it you want to do exactly?” He asked so innocently I felt myself flood between the legs.

“Do? I want to put it in my mouth. Is that....okay?” A barely audible whimper escaped his parted lips and I watched as those gorgeous crystalline eyes of his darkened. 

“I-Ive….never done this before.” God, if he knew what that innocent expression was doing to me....

“It’s okay, just sit back and let me make you feel good.”

“W-Why are you even doing something like this for me? Why do you care if I feel good or not?” Raising a brow, I give him a very naughty smile before taking him into my mouth. His hands immediately grip the cushion turning his knuckles white while his mouth falls open and eyebrows twist upward in surprised ecstasy. 

“J-J-Jesus...…..oh my god....” Taking in as much as I can, I swirl my tongue around the tip, pulling my mouth up and down slowly. The sound of his heavy breaths stuttering as he exhales is poetic to me. I squeeze my thighs together tightly to relieve some of the building tension as our eyes meet and lock on to one another. God he is gorgeous. I try and swallow as much as I can before my gag reflexes send me a warning. His eyes squeeze shut a moment as he licks his lips and bites down on the lower one. I hum around his hardened cock and I can feel the shiver that travels through him.

“H-Holy hell...this is.....it feels......nmm….so good.” I can’t help but smile around him and pull off a moment, my hand immediately replacing my mouth. 

“You can touch me Saeran. If you want to grab my hair and tug, it’s fine.” He stares at me as though I am insane or speaking a foreign language. I giggle at his bewildered expression throwing one last thing in before resuming my mission.

“And....when you cum, be a dear and do it in my mouth kay? Don’t worry, I like it and I really want to taste you.”

“O-Oh my god.” Before he could finish his sentence I was sucking him off once more and doing it a bit more enthusiastically then when I started making a broken string of obscenities spill from his mouth. 

I was thrilled when his fingers slipped into my hair, grazing my scalp. It sent a wonderful sensation through me and I rewarded him by tightening my mouth.

“This....is......I’m.....oh God I...I.....”

“Nmmm....cum for me Saeran. I want to swallow it all.” That was all I needed to say before his head fell back, his cock throbbed in my mouth and his hand tightly fisted my hair. His sexy voice cried out as he filled my mouth with several hot and thick spurts of his creamy seed. I gulped it down eagerly savoring every drop. How I had dreamed of this moment for so long. After making sure he was nice and cleaned off, I rested my head on his thigh waiting for him to come down enough to process thought. 

“I....um....t-t-thanks?” 

“Hahaha! Aww, you’re welcome cutie.”

“B-But what are you going to tell my brother?”

“Not a goddamn thing kay? This will be our little secret.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” With utterly perfect timing we heard the gate welcome Saeyoung home and Saeran jumped to his feet, clumsily pulling his pants back up. I took a seat next to him casually on the couch awaiting my boyfriends return.

“Babe! Little Bro! You guys ready for this movie marathon extravaganza?! I found all of your favorite snacks and got Saeran two tubs of ice cream. I figured that should last him till about halfway through the first movie!” We laughed but Saeran was awkwardly quiet and fidgeting with the strings that had frayed on his sweater. 

“Bro? You okay?”

“Saeran?” I added resting my hand on his thigh nonchalantly. 

“...ummm….I really need to shower.” And with that he bolted from the room. 

“What’s up? He okay?” I couldn’t help but giggle. It took Saeyoung a moment to figure it out.

“Wha?! No waaaaaay!” I just nodded smiling and trying to hold back the laughter.

“Awww, little bro got his first blow job! I feel like we should celebrate..”

“Saeyoung, you realize to anyone else this entire situation would look really weird right?” Saeyoung smirked and kissed the top of my head.

“Well we’re not anyone else.”

“That’s EXTREMELY true.” After getting set up Saeyoung sits next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

“You gonna tell him?” He asks before tearing open a bag of his beloved chips with his teeth.

“Lets break him in gently. Saeran is so.....sweet and delicate.”

“Seriously...we ARE talking about my brother right?”

“Yes, your baby brother deserves all the gentleness and love this world has to offer.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You sure you’ve got everything Saeyoung?”

“Yep. Everything that’s super important is in this baby right here.” He smiles cheerfully showing me his laptop.

“Promise me you’ll be careful.”

“Always babe!”

“Saeyoung….”

“I PROMISE!” He kisses me three times before heading out the door waving goodbye. As soon as he’s gone and the door closes behind me I sigh. He’ll be gone a whole week this time. 

******************

As I crawl into bed I hear the thunder rumble angrily outside. I curl into a ball and wrap myself tightly in the blankets trying to drown out the sound of the wind howling. I don’t like storms. Never have. Figures the first one we get for the season happens the night Saeyoung leaves town for a job. 

The rain comes crashing down and though we are mostly underground it does nothing for my nerves. Something loud crashes outside and that’s the last straw. I dart from the bed with my comforter still wrapped around me and run quickly down the hall. 

Normally I would never just burst into someone’s room but I’m desperate to feel safe and most importantly, not alone. The room is dark and in the bed a figure lies peacefully asleep. I tip toe as quietly as I can before sneaking into bed with Saeran. His breathing tells me he is sleeping deeply and as the storm continues to rage on, I turn into such a child and snuggle up to him hoping he won’t be completely pissed when he eventually wakes up and finds me clinging to him for dear life. 

A particularly loud crash of thunder causes me to tremble and I press into him further still, practically burying myself under his body. Another thunderous boom and angry winds rage above ground as I continue shaking, only this time I hear soft laughter. Saeran finally realizes there’s a scared woman in his bed clinging to him and rolls over to find two eyes peeking out of the blankets.

“Never would have pegged you as the type to be afraid of thunder.” He teases in the dark and I don’t even make an effort to move from my overwhelmingly close proximity. 

“I hate storms. Always have.” I mumble in the blankets trying to make out the delicate features of his face. I feel the bed shift and a moment later a dim light fills the room. From behind it looks like I am looking at Saeyoung but the moment he turns around and those sharp and intense green eyes fall on me, I am acutely aware that this is indeed not my boyfriend. It’s his twin brother. 

Saeran smiles rather sweetly and sinks back down into the blankets lying next to me bringing us face to face. 

“I take it Saeyoung left?” I don’t answer verbally, I just nod. 

“You’re strange ya know.” 

“’Cause I don’t like storms?”

“No. Cause you are more comfortable around me than my own brother.” This time I can’t help but to smile.

“So?”

“So? What is it with you? Last time we were alone you seduced me and gave me a blow job. Now here you are in my bed the first night my brother’s gone.”

“I don’t see you turning me away…” I giggle. He observes me silently a moment before responding.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure?”

“Do you love my brother?”

“Yes. Very much.”

“Does he….satisfy you?”

“Plenty.”

“Then why?”

“Why do I find you attractive? Why do I enjoy your company?”

“Yes.”

“Because I love you also.” His eyes go wide in surprise at my honesty but surprise quickly gives way to suspicion and mistrust. 

“How can you love me when you love my brother?”

“It’s hard to explain to be honest.”

“Try me.”

“Saeran. I’m going to be one hundred percent honest with you okay?”

“..okay?”

“I fell in love with you a long time ago. You are as important to me as your brother.”

“How is that even possible? If my brother even had the slightest idea-”

“-he knows.”

“Wait what?”

“Saeyoung knows everything.”

“He knows..”

“He knows that I love you. He knows that yes, I blew you, and he also knows how badly I want you.” Saeran stares at me with a bewildered expression as he tries desperately to comprehend everything I just told him.

“Saeyoung….knows….”

“Yes and he’s honestly okay with everything. Actually, he’s the one who encourages me sometimes.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It doesn’t bother you that Saeyoung doesn’t care if you are with another man?”

“But it’s not just any other man Saeran, it’s you.”

“Yeah? What’s so great about me?” I smile at him tenderly finally emerging from  the blankets. I gently touch his cheek and stare into his wary eyes before baring my heart.

“Everything.” Shock, surprise, doubt, fear, caution fill his usually enigmatic eyes. 

“Saeran, I love you. I love your smile, your stubborn nature. I love how meticulous you are about things most people take for granted. I love your shyness and how you try so desperately to hide your smile when you are actually happy. I love your sarcasm and dry sense of humor and how fearless you are when it comes to something you wish to defend. I love that though you often portray a gruff exterior, inside you are so impossibly tender and gentle that I always feel the desire to hug you. I love how beautiful and unique you are to your brother despite being his twin. I love your eyes, your smile, your warmth. More than anything? I love how incredibly strong you are. To have lived through and survived what you have and still fight to find happiness is inspiring. You are truly amazing Saeran Choi. That is why I love you.” A lone tear streaks down his cheek as his eyes waver after hearing my confession.

“My brother’s an idiot.” he sniffles forcing a smile. 

“Why?”

“If you were mine I would never let another soul look at you let alone touch you. You’re far too good for this world.” I lace my fingers in his and gently squeeze his hand.

“First of all, I am yours already silly. I already told you, I love you. Secondly, your brother loves you most of all. So much that he puts your happiness above his own. There’s no denying what you two have been through is nothing short of tragic. You’ve lost so much that he wants so desperately to share all of his life with you now. That also includes me.”

“This is….so much to take in. I-I don’t know how I am supposed to feel to be honest. I’m afraid to feel anything.”

“I know and I don’t blame you. I want you to be happy more than anything else Saeran. Whether or not that includes a romantic relationship with me is solely up to you.”

“So…..what, I’d be sharing you with my brother?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes. However I think you’ll find the love between the three of us will flow so naturally there won’t be a second thought.”

“I have no idea what to do. Everything like this is foreign to me so, I don’t know the first thing about how to love someone.” I smile warmly and press my hand against his chest.

“It starts here.” His eyes are clear as he stares at me a few moments thinking about something profound. Slowly and carefully, he takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips but pauses.

“I-Is this..okay?” I try my hardest to project all the love I have for him in the smile I answer him with. His warm lips lightly press against my skin a brief moment before he seemingly awaits my reaction.

“It’s alright Saeran. You have my full permission to do whatever you like. If you want to look, go ahead. If you want to touch, it’s more than welcome. If you want to taste, I eagerly await you. Or if you simply want to just talk, we can do that too.”

tbc


End file.
